Kurt, El chico de mis sueños
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Blaine un famoso autor que tiene todo es su vida, fama, dinero hasta mujeres e hombres en sus manos; pero le hace falta algo muy importante AMOR, tras una ruptura dolorosa con Elliot su chico, Blaine deja de creer en el amor; QUE PASA SI CREA AL CHICO DE SUS SUEÑOS Y SE VUELVE REALIDAD Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE PASA SI LO PUEDE CONTRAL A TRAVEZ DE LAS PALABRAS...
1. Chapter 1

**_Aquí traigo la historia que me dijeron que si la escribiera gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste dejen Review si no les gusta igual y que puedo cambiar las negritas son y cursivas son sueños... ENJOY_**

* * *

**_Kurt el chico de mis sueños_**

**_"Ahí estas" susurro una misteriosa sombra "Has visto mi otro zapato" empieza a buscar "que" se queda viendo raro "que" volvió a repetir "porque me miras así" ríe…_**

Bip…Bip

Blaine se levanto algo exaltado por el despertador; y aquel sueño raro que tuvo con aquel hombre perfecto, el hombre de sus sueños

"Vamos Scotty" le grita a su perro "Has popo" le ordena "si vamos has popo" volvió a repetir; pero lo único que consiguió fue de que su perro hiciera pipi

Se llevo al perro a la casa para revisar su teléfono para ver cuántas llamadas perdidas tenia; solo llamadas 2 una era de su hermano y otra de su representante diciéndole que tenía que ir este fin de semana a la entrevista.

Vio los mensajes y descubrió solo uno que igual era de su hermano citándolo a las 2 en el gimnasio; era costumbre ir para conversar un poco, si su único amigo era su hermano Cooper, un poco pretensioso pero lo amaba

"Mi mama me dijo que ayer te fuiste a una cita" le interrumpe sus pensamientos Cooper "Y tuviste sexo"

"Cooper" casi grito

"Que no me digas que no porque bueno desde hace 3 años que no tienes sexo o acaso no quieres" se encogió de hombros

"Cooper" volvió a repetir para señalar a una señora ya grande de unos 67 años

"No me escucha" le dice

"Si quiero pero no encuentro la persona adecuada" se cambian de aparato de pesas

"Pero con Elliot nunca" volvió a repetir insinuando "Nunca vivieron juntos y tenían 5 años por eso te abandono"

"Me abandono cuando mi padre murió eso no es de parejas sinceras" reclamo Blaine

"Si lo sé no fue lo mejor pero entiéndelo" trato que su hermano reflexioné un poco

"No no lo entiendo" grita

"Bien, bien, pero cuéntame que ha pasado" desvía la conversación

"Pues ayer soñé con un chico" empezó a levantar las pesas

"y como era" se intereso

"Pues un chico normal que yo invente" prosiguió "Y me hablo" suspiro

"Tuviste sexo" interrumpió

"No" contestó

"Ni en tus sueños tienes Sexo eso es triste" negó la cabeza

Después de ir con su hermano llego a su casa para dormir porque mañana tendría una cita con la doctora Quinn que era psicóloga

Esa noche Blaine no durmió nada por lo cual no soñó; el despertador sonó y lo apago en el instante

"Blaine me estás diciendo que no puedes escribir" anota en su cuaderno

"No, porque si escribo de mi padre pensaran que estoy loco además no sé cómo escribirlo" se acostó en la camilla "Quiero a Bobby" anuncio

"Quieres a Bobby ahora" pregunto

"Si" la volteo a ver

"Has visto a algunos amigos" mientras Quinn saco una pequeña criatura de peluche que era en forma de oso de color café.

"Vi a Cooper ayer" agarro el peluche

"Alguien que no sea tu hermano Blaine" se vuelve a sentar

"Le ha dado a Bobby a alguien más" lo huele

"No Blaine, Bobby solo es para ti"

"Huele raro" lo abraza

"Porque no quieres escribir Blaine" volvió a decir

"Por miedo a fracasar" revelo

"Quiero que escribas" le insiste

"Pero no puedo"

"Quiero que me escribas algo"

"Aunque sea malo" la mira con ojos de cachorro

"Quiero que sea lo peor" anuncio

"Ok"

Blaine al terminar de hablar con la doctora se fue a su casa para escribir lo que tenía pensado; pero no sabía cómo llevarlo a un éxito, pero lo haría

Se sentó enfrente de su máquina de escribir y coloco la hoja para empezar a escribir; pero mientras observaba no veía las letras brotar en la hoja solo lo veía una hoja en blanco; se estiro la cara con ambas manos y echo la cabeza en su escritorio y el teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Bueno- contestó

_Blaine donde diablos estas. Tienes una entrevista dentro de 30 minutos y no estás aquí en la alfombra- término de hablar

_Lo sé Santana ya voy para allá- colgó y se fue a encaminar a la entrevista

El llevaba una vida solitaria que nadie quisiera solo que él era feliz con esa vida, no ha querido desperdiciar otros 5 años en algo que no funcionara; tanto se metió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la presentación.

"Cuando vi este chico pensé" hace una pausa "Quien carajos es el" rio la audiencia "Y como puedo regresar el tiempo y ser como el" suspira "Por favor un aplauso para Blaine Devon Anderson" toda audiencia aplaudió y entro Blaine

Toda la entrevista transcurrió en preguntas, flashes de cámaras cada segundo y puro silencio

Al acabar la entrevista se encamino hacia la salida para ir a una fiesta que organizaron los mejores escritores de todo Ohio.

Mientras Sebastián estaba hablando para impresionar a los hombres como "Lo guie en el camino correcto para que escribiera lo que quiera"

Blaine solo estaba parado en medio de la sala

"Quieres mi numero" un hombre se acerco no era guapo ni nada "me llamo Toni llámame" y se retiro

Ya no duro demasiado y se encamino a su casa; abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras para encontrar un pleno desastre.

"Scotty" grita "Que demonios hiciste" en su cuarto estaba el libro que le mandaron a leer destrozado y con pipi en la cama y solo negó la cabeza para irse a dormir; agarro una almohada y un edredón y se fue a dormir en el sillón y se durmió profundo.

* * *

**_"Es linda" le interrumpe la lectura a Blaine y ve al chico de cabellos castaños_**

**_"Que" pregunta un poco confundido_**

**_"tu perra. Es muy linda" vuelve a repetir._**

**_Blaine confundido por lo que acababa de decir hipnotizado por la belleza_**

**_"Es macho" responde confundido_**

**_"Acaba de orinar como hembra" pregunta confundido_**

**_"Ya nos conocemos" pregunto_**

**_"No lo creo" sonríe _****_"¿Te importa si lo dibujo?" pregunta tímidamente_**

**_"No te acerques mocho. Le teme un poco a la gente" advierte_**

**_Solo Kurt se acodo al frente del perro para empezar a dibujar_**

**_"Eres artista" pregunto_**

**_"Si. Soy súper bueno" el egocéntrico de Kurt respondió_**

**_"Enserio" duda_**

**_"¿Cómo se llama tu perro?" desvió la conversación_**

**_"Scotty" responde_**

**_"Eres escocés" pregunta sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno_**

**_"No, lo llame así por F. Scott Fitzgeral"_**

**_Levanta la vista confundida_**

**_"¿Quién?" pregunta_**

**_"F. Scott Fitzgeral. El novelista, El gran Gatsby"_**

**_Solo negó la cabeza aun sin saber quién es "No leo muchas novelas" declara_**

**_"No has oído de F. Scott Fitzgeral" Pregunta confundido_**

**_"Porque, es muy famoso" pregunta_**

**_"Es uno de los más grandes novelistas de la historia"_**

**_"No es una falta de respeto" pregunta_**

**_"¿Qué?"_**

**_"Llamar a tu perro como él es una falta de respeto" vuelve a decir mas claro_**

**_"No, es un homenaje" contraataca_**

**_"si, un homenaje agresivo" interrumpe "Eres novelista, opinas que este tipo es el mejor, así que llamas a tu perro como él para minimizarlo puedes ponerle una correa y gritarle "Scotty malo" y sentirte superior, porque tu orinas en un baño" termina de hablar sin apartar la mirada de su cuaderno para después encontrarse la de Blaine y proseguir "Matar a tus ídolos. Estoy totalmente a favor_**

**_Blaine cerró el libro y dijo "De acuerdo. Scotty" se levanta_**

**_"Espera" interrumpe y le entrega el dibujo y Blaine lo acepta tímidamente_**

**_"Es hermoso" ve el dibujo_**

**_"Si" responde "Aunque tu perro orine como niña me gusta" acaricia el perro_**

**_"Que dijiste" pregunta_**

**_"Me gusta. Tal como es" vuelve a repetir_**

* * *

"Si" Blaine se levanto de un salto "Si" se subió corriendo a su estudio

Se sentó en su escritorio enfrente de su máquina y las pablaras empezaron a brotar en su cabeza no para de escribir; no comía no bebía, tarde y noche estaba en su estudio, solo escribía sin parar,, lo que se le alcanzaba a ver era "La luz del sol detrás de un pantalón entallado y zapatos puntiagudos", leía y transcribía.

Un día vio como su perro traía un zapato negro de Charol en la boca, y solo lo agarre y negó la cabeza.

"…Lleno sus ojos como si…." Leía "…Corrió de golpe como la sangre" seguía letendo "…Blaine se sonrojo con…" leía y leía

* * *

"Es un genio" le dice a la doctora

"Pensé que no decíamos esa palabra" contradice

"¡En serio, es increíble listo! "Quiero que sea malo" apunta

"Me alegra que hallaras la inspiración" sonríe

"¿Inspiración?. Me rebasa. Literalmente no puedo dormir ni comer ¡Solo quiero escribir! Por poco y no vengo hoy porque no quería alejarme de el" reacciona las palabras "Cielos"

"Que" pregunta dudosa

"Cielos" Vuelve a repetir

"Que" insistía

"No puedo decirlo en voz alta. Es algo estúpido" se sienta

"Adoro cuando dices estupideces" le dice

"No, esto es real y profundamente estúpido" dice en voz baja

"De acuerdo" lo apoya

"El personaje al que estoy creando" empieza

"Como se llama" interrumpe

"Blaine" responde y al ver la reacción del doctor "Lo voy a cambiar. En fin, el tiene mucho de mí, lo que intento decir es… que es como si escribiera para pasar tiempo con el" termina de hablar

"Con quien" pregunta

"Con el chico. Al que inventé" aclaro "Voy a dormir esperando volver a mi maquina de escribir para estar con él. Es como..." hubo una pausa "Como si estuviera enamorado

"¡Maravilloso!" grita

"No puedo enamorarme, lo inventé"

"¿Por qué no?" dice dudosa

"No es real" se vence en la cama

"¿No lo es?" pregunta

"No" responde

"¿Seguro?" vuelve a preguntar

"¡Sí!" responde enseguida "¡El es un maldito producto de mi imaginación!" reponde gritando "Elliot me trato muy mal"

"Lo sé" le da compresión

"¿Quién te abandona al morir tu padre?" dice con sentimiento

"Alguien que no pudo amarte bien" responde

"Una perra sin corazón"

"De acuerdo" suspira "Bien háblame obre ella" desvía la conversación

"Yo no quiero hablar sobre Elliot" cierra los ojos y se da vuelta

"Me refiero al personaje que escribes" hubo pausa "Cuéntame sobre el" sonríe

"Kurt" dice y voltea a ver al techo "Kurt Hummel" empieza el relato "Veintiseis años creció en Lima Ohio."

"Porque Lima" pregunta

"Suena romántico" prosigue "Sus primeros amores fueron Humphrey Bogart y John Lennon, lloro al enterarse de que ya estaban muertos. Lo echaron de la secundaria por acostarse con su profesor de Arte o quizá de español, no lo he decidido, Kurt no sabe manejar no posee una computadora, detesta su segundo nombre Elizabeth, y siempre, siempre defiende al más débil, es complicado lo que más me gusta de él, no es bueno para la vida diaria olvida abrir sus facturas o cobrar cheques. Su último novio tenía 49 años, el anterior era un alcohólico. Siente venir un cambio. Lo que está buscando"

"Que está buscando" pregunta interrumpiendo a Blaine

"Algo nuevo" termina

Al salir del Psicólogo se fue a correr con su hermano

"Se siente bien no" dice su hermano corriendo

"¿Podemos parar un segundo?" respira pesadamente

"Estas bien" pregunta

Regresaron a la casa porque Blaine se agoto y lo mejor era regresar abrieron la puerta.

"Hola Celeste" saluda Blaine

"¿Si?" responde

"No había pimentón así que traje comino. Es casi lo mismo ¿No?" responde Cooper

"Miles se acaba de dormir. Si lo despiertas, te golpeo" susurro

"Blaine, dame las gracias porque limpie tu horno" se dirige al morocho

"Gracias Celeste" decía mientras sube las escaleras

"¡Ay, mi mujer!" Abraza a su esposa Cooper para besarla

"Estas sudado" Se hace para atrás "No te me acerques"

Blaine se subió para darse una rápida ducha; al abrir las puertitas donde se guardaba su rastrillo y cremas, se encontró un rastillo crema de afeitar que en definitiva no eran suyos y se quedo confundido pensando que era de Cooper.**  
**

"Cooper ¿Tu pusiste…?" no termino porque alguien llamado Cooper lo interrumpió

"A sí que duermes con alguien" le dice

"Cooper" lo regaña su esposa

"Solo digo. Dice que está escribiendo para no ir a nuestra casa pero resulta que lo que tienes es mucho sexo" decía Cooper mientras cargaba al bebe

"Cooper te juro que" Celeste no termino

"No tengo nada de sexo" interrumpió

"Ah no" pregunto dudoso y saco unos bóxers de sillón "De quien es esto" se lo muestra "Dímelo Tu" termina

"Dios mío ¡Scotty!" se fue corriendo donde se encontraban los bóxers

"¿Es de Scotty?" pregunto dudoso

"¡No!" respondió "Scotty"

"No dejes que el bebe toque eso" señalo los bóxers

"Scotty los trae" habla "Escarba la basura de mi vecino raro"

"Son bóxers sucios no identificados" interrumpe Celeste

"¡Qué asco! Lo hiciste toser" le reclamo Cooper

"Blaine tíralo, si tu mama supiera" se acerca en donde se encontraba el morocho guardando las cosas en un cajón y vio que tenia mas bóxers y el zapato de charol "Que es esto" vio las cosas

"Que" pregunta Cooper

"Nada" interrumpe y intenta cerrar el cajón para que no viera Cooper

"Tira estas cosas "le ordenó

"Está bien lo hare" se da por vencido

Después de la cena se retiro su hermano con su esposa e hijo para irse y el siguiera escribiendo.

* * *

**_Sooo que les parecio.. diganme acepto de todo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno aqui un nuevo caapitulo espero que les agrade como a varios_**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Blaine se sentó en su máquina de escribir para continuar

"_**Esta cosa escurre por todas partes" dijo Blaine observando la hamburguesa "Como me voy a comer esto" pregunto metiéndola en la boca y darle un bocado "Que" vio la vista fija en el **_

"_**No eres mi tipo en lo absoluto" respondió Kurt**_

"_**Que quieres decir" pregunto algo ofendido**_

"_**Generalmente me atraen más…" hace pausa para proseguir "Enérgico" respondió vacilante**_

"_**Soy enérgico" respondió al instante**_

_**Kurt ríe y contesta "No, eres obstinado. Eso es diferente" sonríe "Tuve un novio que me dijo que no era gracioso, pero que tenía un buen sentido del humor, porque me reía de su chistes" ríe otra vez**_

"_**¿Por qué salías con un tipo así?" pregunto confundido Blaine**_

"_**Era joven. Debe de haber cosas de las que te arrepientas" contra dijo **_

"_**No en realidad. Todo ha sido perfecto hasta ahora" abre los ojos de sinceridad**_

_**Kurt se le quedaba viendo fijamente mientras bebía de su refresco; y Blaine ponía la hamburguesa en su lugar.**_

"_**A sí que…" rompió silencio "¿Eso es lo que buscas en un hombre?, que sea un imbécil" finalizo**_

Blaine se podía imaginar el momento, aquel que podía controlar, aquel que lo sentía lo que sentía su personaje en ese momento; Si era su historia

"_**No lo sé" respondió cortante "Supongo que te estaba buscando a ti" Blaine se quedo sin palabras y un poco conmovido "Solo que tardé mucho tiempo en encontrarte" rompió la tensión **_

_**Blaine tan conmovido de la escena; se quiso acercar a Kurt para besarlo.**_

"_**Kurt" se espanto cuando se levanto de repente**_

"_**Brinca" se hecho en la piscina y para que no se besara con Blaine y él lo siguió con la ropa que tenia puesta**_

_**Ambos nadaban en la piscina y kurt dando maro metas dentro del agua.**_

"_**¿Que pensaste la primera vez que me viste?" pregunto Kurt**_

"_**Pensé que eres el chico más hermoso que jamás había visto" respondió**_

"_**¿Te decepcionaste cuando me conociste mejor?" bajo la mirada**_

"_**Como puedes pensar eso" frunció el ceño**_

"_**Soy un desastre" respondió**_

"_**Me encanta tu desastre" sonrió**_

"_**La primera vez que te vi, pensé: Mira a ese chico lo voy a amar por siempre, siempre, siempre jamás". Contesto Kurt con una sonrisa**_

"_**¿Y que pasa si te hartas de mi?" pregunto el morocho**_

"_**No me voy a hartar" sonrió "Lo prometo" y le dio un beso en los labios para cerrar la promesa**_

Blaine estaba tan concentrado escribiendo, que no se había dado cuenta de que se quedo dormido profundamente soñando con aquel chico

Rin… Rin

Ese sonido del teléfono despertó a Blaine y contestó el que tenia alado de su máquina que no supo que estaba soñando el teléfono móvil; se levanto corriendo para buscarlo pero se había perdido la llamada, a si que llamo de nuevo.

_Hola- contesto una voz femenina

_López- contesto

_Donde demonios estas- le grito a través de las bocinas

_ Perdón me quede dormido escribiendo- contesto mientras se ponía una camisa limpia

_ Mira si quieres hablamos otro día…- respondió

_ No, quiero mostrarte lo que tengo. Creo que te emocionara- interrumpió

_ Claro que si, mira voy a retrasar mi almuerzo-

Blaine recogía los papeles que tenía escrito la novela en la que trabajaba_ Muy bien. Si salgo ahora mismo estaré allá en 15 minutos…- corría hacia la salida

_De acuerdo- respondió seca

_... si no hay trafico- vio el reloj y bajo rápidamente las escaleras

"Maldita sea Scotty" vio a su puerta el perro parado para hacer del baño

_ ¿Qué?- contesto confundida

_ Nada, mi perro tiene que orinar lo llevaré al jardín- contesto y dejo los papeles en la mesa de noche

"Yo lo saco" una voz masculina suave contestó

"Genial" respondió Blaine ignorando la persona "Gracias" y casi gira el pomo de la puerta pero vio algo imaginable.

Vio a Kurt con un pans medio flojo de la cadera y dorso desnudo y plato de cereal

_Blaine- interrumpió la voz de Santana_ Blaine- hablo mas fuerte pero Blaine no contesto impactado por la escena que tenía enfrente de el

"Te extrañé anoche en la cama" hablo "Pudiste escribir" pregunto

_Sigues ahí- hablo tras las bocinas Santana

"Cielos" entro en Shock y se hecho para atrás

"Oye ¿quieres? Es cereal" le ofreció

_creo que de corto la llamada- insistía Santana

"Está sucediendo" hablo solo "Enserio esta sucediendo" no se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba alado de él "Me van a hospitalizar" entro en pánico

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto preocupado Kurt

"Todos creían que era listo, pero resulta que solo soy un loco" volteo a ver a Kurt

Kurt toco el hombro de Blaine, pero tanto era su pánico que se alejo de inmediato

"Qué diablos" se espanto

Y subió corriendo las escaleras, pensando que era producto de su imaginación y se fue directo a su estudio sin escuchar como Kurt gritaba si estaba bien.

"Blaine" grito

"No es real. No es real. No es real" se repetía ya arriba donde pensaba que estaba a salvo "No es real" finalizo "Estas soñando. Estas soñando" trataba de normalizar su respiración "… y vas a…" trato de tranquilizarse "… despertar..." cerró los ojos para después abrirlos "Ahora" reviso su perímetro y camino a la alcoba donde se veía perfectamente la sala y no vio nada reviso la otra alcoba…

"Estas enojado conmigo" pregunto confuso Kurt que recibió como reacción que se escondiera Blaine debajo de su escritorio

"No es real. No es real. No es real" decía mientras gateaba al escritorio

Hablo al doctor pero nadie contesto a sí que dejo *Doctora Quinn Fabrey habla Blaine Anderson, sucedió algo y le agradecería que me llamara lo antes posible. Gracias* termino la llamada y suspiro

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado; mientras Kurt preparaba huevos revueltos en un recipiente y echaba condimentos.

"Kurt" pregunto un poco vacilante

"Hola" reacciono "Am" salió de la cocina "Pensé que tendrías hambre así que… te estoy preparando unos huevos" mostro el recipiente

"Mm" sonrió como si fuera un sueño y se paró de lado donde tenía los bóxers

"Que sucede" pregunto preocupado por lo que acababa de ocurrir

"Nada. Nada" trato de disimular y abrió el cajón y saco un bóxer de color azul marino que acababa de descubrir su hermano "De causalidad ¿Esto es tuyo?" vio la ropa interior

"Claro que si" respondió "¿De quién más podría ser?" lo miro sospechosamente

Blaine se quedo atónico por lo que acababa de decir y se quedo viendo el objeto que tenía en las manos y negó la cabeza

"Dios mío" respondió al instante "Sales con otros chicos" pregunto ofendido

"No, no" aclaro "No estoy saliendo con nadie. Mas que contigo" se confundió un poco "Me disculpas" se hacia para atrás todavía con la ropa en las manos

Y subió las escaleras se escondió otra vez debajo de su escritorio y le hablo a su hermano

_ ¿Recuerdas que papá decía que mi imaginación era vívida?-hablo

_ Espera, estás diciendo que Kurt está en tu casa- pregunto confundido

_ Comencé a verlo esta mañana. Es como aquella película Harvey, pero ella no es un conejo gigante- se metió mas en el hueco de su escritorio y revisando que nadie escuchara o más bien Kurt no escuchara_ Y el no sabe que es imaginaria. ¡Que tenemos una relación de mi libro!- susurro gritando- Me Estoy volviendo loco- se desespero

Cooper sonrió a los confidentes de la junta para después hablar

_ Blaine estoy en una junta.- hablo

_ Pero es una emergencia, quizá estoy enloqueciendo- trato de que su hermano no colgara

"Permítanme un segundo" les dijo Cooper a los de la junta, y se paro

_Cooper, Cooper- grito para asegurarse que estaba ahí

_ Es imposible que Kurt esté en tu casa, porque no es real- susurro

_ ¡Lo sé! Objetivamente no es real, pero en serio puedo verla. Puedo olerla. Cuando me tocó lo sentí. ¡Está en mi cocina preparando huevos de verdad!- entro en pánico

_ Genial- disimulo para le gente con la que hablaba y prosigo- Blaine estoy en una junta importante. No puedo ocuparme de tonterías. Escúchame. Sal de tu casa y ve a algún amigo, uno que no vea a tu amigo imaginario. Si en la noche aún es un problema, hablamos. Ok" lo último lo grito para voltear y subir el dedo pulgar y colgar

"Perdón. Kobe organizo una carne asada este fin de semana ¿Vienen?" puso todo en orden Cooper

_ Habla Blaine- marco un numero como le ordenó su hermano – Devon Anderson. El de la secundaria- respondió- Si soy el escritor. Me sentaba junto a ti en la clase de Español- aclaro mientras buscaba números en su agenda para encontrar el numero de Tommy- De hecho tengo que irme- colgó

Marco el número que tenía en la tarjeta roja y marco para citarse a las 5 en el café; después de citarse con Tommy bajo las escalera con mucho cuidado para ver si no estaba Kurt ahí, por suerte no estaba y agarro las llames de la mesa de noche con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido; en ese instante Kurt estaba bajando las escaleras; con unos pantalones intubados una playera ligera debajo del chaleco Gris que hacia combinación con los zapatos negros que se veían recién boleados.

"¿Adónde vas?" pregunto

"Voy a salir" respondió

"Adonde" bajo las escaleras.

"A la tienda" dijo en un susurro

"¿Para qué?" se confundió

"Para comprar algo" sin quitar la mirada del chico de cabellos castaños

"¿Puedo ir?" pregunto

"No"

"¿Por qué no?" se acercaba a Blaine

"¿Por qué no?" no tenia respuestas congruentes

"Por favor" suplico

"No" repitió

"Por favor"

Sin darse cuenta Blaine ya tenía el lado del copiloto lleno con el chico ojiazul, viendo directamente hacia la calle disfrutando el viento, mientras Blaine seguía preocupado sobre su estado emocional de que si era verdad o no; pero que hacia tenía el chico de sus sueños a su lado y a camino de la cafetería; bajaron del carro para que Blaine se encaminara a su destino

"Oí que hay un festival de cine de zombis en el cementerio. ¿Vamos?" rompió la tensión mientras Blaine pagaba el estacionamiento con las maquinas de monedas "Bebes un trago cuando muerden a alguien" insistió

"De acuerdo. Adiós" respondió

"¿Adiós? ¿Adónde vas?" pregunto

"A ninguna parte" disimulo y contesto "Al café Fígaro. A ver a un amigo no tardo" dijo mazo menos la verdad

"¿Y yo qué voy a hacer?" pregunto ingenuo

"Quédate aquí. Disfruta de las tiendas" contesto por ella "Volveré pronto" se da la vuelta y se retira

"Como no supe de ti pensé que habías perdido mi número" inicio la conversación Tommy

"Al menos eso pensó mi compañera de habitación "tomo un sorbo de su café

"O no yo no perdí tu numero" salió de su trance

"Cuando te conocí empecé a escribir algo…" inicio conversación que emociono a Tom "… que me ha absorbido mucho"

"¿Cuándo me conociste?" sonrió en grande si en definitiva Tom no era un chico guapo para nada, con pecas en todas partes y con ropa holgada. "Aparezco…" pregunto tímidamente "Olvidarlo. Olvidarlo" se tapa los ojos de vergüenza "Aparezco en la novela" juega con sus cubiertos

"No puedo hablar de eso" contesto inmediatamente

"Claro, por supuesto. Pero…" hace una breve pausa "… si sí, cuando salga a la venta ¿Me dirías que personaje soy? Lo vio

"No estás en ella" respondió

"Claro, ¿Pero si sí lo estoy? Me avisarías" se estaba ilusionando

"Te avisare" levanta la comisura de sus labios

Bien. Genial" se emociona "Y bien ¿haces esto con frecuencia?"

"Que cosa"

"Ver a alguien a mediodía para tener sexo" responde

"No. No es… solo quería hablar con alguien" aclaro eso del sexo

"Claro" se desilusiono

"Los hombre no quieren solo "Hablar" con las mujeres" Tom siguió

"Yo si"

"Si tu lo dices"

Pero Blaine se había dado cuenta de que Kurt caminaba a su dirección y se fue pegando mas a Tom y el hacia lo mismo

"Si eres mayor de edad" pregunto

"Aun no puedo beber… pero si" se encogió de hombros

El seguía pensando que él era un producto de su imaginación, porque siguió hablando pensando que otra gente no la veía.

"Quieres" se acerca más "¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?" pregunto

"Hola" interrumpió Kurt pero Tom no se dio cuenta de su presencia

"Perdón, ¿Qué?" se hacia de oídos sordos Blaine

"Quieres ir a mi casa" pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Hola" otra vez hablo Kurt

"Disculpa" se tallo la oreja

"Perdona" hablo mas fuerte

"Que sucede" pregunto confundida

"¿Interrumpo algo?" se acerco a ellos

"Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí" espanto las moscas invisibles de su cabeza

"Blaine" grito más fuerte que logro captar la atención de Tommy

"Conoces a este chico" volteo a Blaine

"Hola. Soy Kurt, el novio de Blaine creo que no nos conocemos" se acerca a Blaine

Blaine estaba sorprendido porque Tom si la veía, no lo podía creer y que estaba en grandes problemas

"No" contesto Tom apenado "Soy Tom" traga duro "Ya me iba" se levanta

"Puedes verla" pregunta confundido Blaine

"Si. Si puede verme. Yo puedo verla" aclara

"Puedes verla" apunta a Tommy

"No empeoremos las cosas. No lo sabía" se asusta

"Cooper te contrato" pregunto

"¿Tu hermano está metido en esto?" interrumpió

"Que" se confundió mas

"Kurt mucho gusto. Blaine, que te diviertas escribiendo" se retira

"Quien diablos era el" se enoja

"¿Puedes verla?" para al camarero del café

"Quien era" lo voltea a ver

"Que si la veo" pregunto el mesero

"¿Qué si puede verme? ¿Qué te pasa?" estaba ahora echando chispas de enojo

Blaine agarro la mano del mesero y la paso por el rostro de la piel porcelana

"¿Qué te pasa, amigo?" se retira

Kurt como reacción le echa el vaso de agua que contenía hielos y se va corriendo; y el ojimiel sonríe

"es real" se aclara "Ay no Kurt" sale corriendo detrás de él "Kurt, Kurt" gritaba mientras corría.

"Aléjate de mi" le grita "¡Aléjate!, ¡Aléjate!" corre más rápido y lo golpea con la mochila que lleva cargando

"Kurt, por favor, escúchame" lo detiene "Escúchame, Kurt. Tranquilízate.

"Oiga está bien" pregunto el de puesto de periódicos "Quiere que llame a la policía"

"No, gracias- Solo se está portando como imbécil" responde

"segura"

"Si, gracias, estoy bien" se pone su mochila

"Kurt"

"No te me acerques" se aleja

Blaine esperaba que se fuera el señor para hacer algo.

"Debí saberlo. Te has estado portando tan raro…" no pudo terminar por qué Blaine lo cargo y se echo a correr

"Basta, Suéltame" le ordenaba "Bájame o grito. Ya basta, Bájame" gritaba mientras era cargada.

Blaine lo bajo y lo acorralo en una pared y le puso la mano en la boca

"No me muerdas" retiro la mano "Escúchame" le agarro el rostro "Hay cosas nuevas, más de las que puedo contarte y me cuesta trabajo procesarlas" le acariciaba el rostro

"Pues habla conmigo al respecto. No salgas con otro chico" sollozaba

"No Salí con el" apunto la dirección de la cafetería

"Que es lo que te pasa" lloraba

"No lo sé. Lo siento" y le quito el perlo que colgaba en su frente "Es que me cuesta trabajo meterme en la cabeza que esta situación es real" suspiro "Que estés aquí" hubo un pausa "Que eres real" le acaricia los labios con la yema de su dedo pulgar "Parecer bastante difícil de creer." Termino

Kurt conmovido solo paró de llorar y se le quedo viendo y sonrío; aquella que cautiva a Blaine

"Que" se le quedo viendo

"Bésame tonto" respondió

Con inseguridad Blaine se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios queden milímetros de distancia; para que solo un paso esa distancia se corte y se profundice el beso y eso fue lo que hizo.

El beso para el moreno era algo mágico algo que había esperado toda su vida; algo que describía a la perfección pero nunca lo sintió como tal, pero Kurt lo hizo sentir en la nubes.

* * *

**_Bien bien que les parecio... les quiero aclarar que este fic solo consta de 5 capitulos por eso son algo largos Espero Review_**


End file.
